Cammy(Sillygirl1997's OC)
Camille(Real name: Camille Darcy Primrose) is somewhat famous role play OC is created by Trinity Hayes. Bio Camille is born to Thomas primrose, a postman whose worked for 34 years and Francine Primrose aka Bennett, a housewife. He got turned into a fairy due to consuming fairy candy along with Harley clover in 2017 but later changed back into a human in April 22nd, 2018. Camille often mistaken for a girl because of his long hair and interest in cute stuff. He have a girlfriend named Cindy who is 7 years his senior, has longtime best friend now roommate named Harley clover whom he met in preschool when they're kids, Corey, Percy, Bailey, Marge aka margarita, older brother named Pandora who is 4 years older than him. Personality Camille is kind, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic, catlike, pretty creature who loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hair-clips, hair-bows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a human child or Spongebob. Camille have both ADHD and Autism. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper sometimes and cause hyperactivity sometimes but not too much he can be quite troublemaker. His abilities is speed plants growth up and extend it's lifespan(in fact, he is very good gardener), making bubbles, adding enhanced flavors in food, pulling tricks on people, healing, turning stuff into something else, making things invisible, bringing stuff to people. Appearance Camille is known for his cuteness and personality of happy little girl. He is an 18 year old young boy fairy with banana yellow hair(Later, changed to brunette in 2016), Dark brown eyes(Used to be pebble gray, It turned into amber in June 28th. In July 21, 2017 his eyes temporarily turned into crystal blue. His eyes now turned into chocolate brown but switched back to pink.), warm skin tone, pink wings. He look quite girly but he is more boyish because of his appearance in the past and personality. Wardrobe Camille wore pink shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers. Athletic Wear=Camille wore baggy white T shirt, black basketball shorts, grey Michael Jordan sneakers. His hair is tied to ponytail to prevent his hair from getting into his face. Winter Wear=Camille wore pink coat, dark blue jeans, red sneakers, brownish orange bomber hat, He often wear red ice skates with snowflakes for ice skating. he sometimes wear different coats, pants, hats, and boots. Summer Wear=Camille wore red T Shirt, blue shorts, white sandals. He wear different summer clothes Pajamas Wear= Camille wore pink t shirt, purple PJ pants. He wore different slippers or pajamas but he mostly wear heart emoji slippers he got for Christmas 2017. Formal Wear= Camille wore black suit with red tie, black formal shoes. Swim Wear= He wore Sukumizu(A Japanese swimsuit worn by school students during swimming lessons in Japan), in new swim look, he wore pink swim trunks, blue t shirt. Autumn Wear= He wore orange long sleeved shirt, red pants, red sneakers. He wear different Fall clothes. His new look is Blue-green shirt, purple jeans, red shoes, pink star earrings. Camille rarely wear different clothes. Family Mrs. Primrose(Real name: Francine Primrose aka Bennett)(mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 43 Mr. Primrose(Real name: Thomas Primrose)(father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 50 Pandora Hazel Primrose(Older Brother): March 11, 1995 Age: 23 Madeleine Bennett(Grandmother): November 4th, 1945 Age: 71 Harry Bennett aka Taylor(Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 77 Aunt Olivia (Aunt): September 4th, 1985 Age: 32 Michael McKenzie(Olivia's boyfriend/Uncle) November 19th, 1986: Age: 31 Uncle Robert Primrose (Uncle): March 3rd, 1965 Age: 52 Aunt Fiona Cooper (aunt/Uncle Robert's wife): February 14th, 1971 Age: 47 Ethan Primrose (Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 90 Betty Primrose aka Auclair(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1935 Age: 82 Lucy Bennett(cousin): August 15th, 2004 Age: 13 Lisa Bennett(once removed cousin): May 23rd, 2001 Age: 16 Robert Bennett jr(cousin): December 21st, 1998﻿ Age: 19 Carla Jenkins(Robert's Girlfriend and future Wife): May 25th, 2000 Age: 17 Aunt Ophelia Bennett(late aunt): April 23th, 1979-June 23th, 2005(decreased at age 26 )Reason: illness Kylie McKenzie: August 12th, 2009 ( Age: 8)(Cousin) Brianna McKenzie: August 12th, 2009(Age: 8)(Cousin) Joshua McKenzie: January 6th, 2007(Age: 11)(Cousin) Eugene McKenzie: May 25th, 2006( Age: 11)(Cousin) Sally Bennett aka Eriksson(Great grand mother/ Madeline's mother): July 21st, 1898-Spring 1993(Age: 95)Reason: Old age Henry Bennett (Great grandfather/Madeline's father): May 24th, 1898-Summer 1941(Age: 43)Reason: Plane Crash while on business trip Arthur Primrose aka (Great grandfather/Ethan's father)September 3rd, 1890-Summer 1978(Age: 88)Reason: Old age Harley clover(Best friend/Roommate): May 12th, 1999(Age: 18) Corey(New Best friend/Roommate): August 4th, 1999(Age 18) Bailey(New Best friend/Roommate): June 2nd, 1999(Age 18) Percy(Best friend/Roommate): June 1st, 1999(Age: 18) Marge aka Margarita(Best friend/Roommate): October 2nd, 1999(Age: 18) Cindy(Girlfriend/Soon to be wife): December 24th, 1992(Age: 25) Pet Cat: Pepper Facts *Camille have delayed puberty. So, He doesn't develop facial hair and body hair like most boys of his own age would grow them when they grew older. *Camille's mental age is 7 *Camille is inspired by kokiri, Tinkerbell, little lulu, Spongebob Sqaurepants, little girl, Shirley Temple, Annie, Winnie The Pooh, Snow white, princess peach, hello kitty, pinkie pie, innocent looking people, people with high pitched voice, boys with girly long hair, clefairy, jiggypuff, fairy pokemon, normal pokemon, people older than they look, sailor usagi. *Camille's sexuality is pansexual. He can date people regardless of their gender or sexuality. *Camille's nickname(cammy) is named after a Street Fighter character. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Fairy Characters Category:Fairy Category:1999 births Category:1999 Births Category:Teenagers who are almost young adults Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Good Characters Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Magical people Category:Supernautrals Category:Non Humans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Ungrounded people Category:Good User Category:Good Users Category:Users who have girlfriends Category:Characters who loved to being tickled Category:Ticklish users Category:Happy characters Category:Funny people Category:People who have magic powers Category:Sweet Users Category:Sweet people Category:Sweethearts Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Category:Cuteness Category:Cute overload Category:Cute Users Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pretty boys Category:Beautiful users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful people Category:Users who have beauty Category:Lovely people Category:Nice Users Category:Nice characters Category:Nice Character Category:Bronies Category:Childish People Category:Users with Autism Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can talk about anything Category:Kids Show fans Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Abnormal people Category:People who are different from others Category:OCs Category:Trinity Hayes' main OCs Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Male Users Category:Characters who have ADHD Category:Opinion Respecters Category:People who respect opinions Category:High Pitched Voice Characters Category:Childlike characters Category:My little pony fans Category:Girly stuff fans Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who being friendly to LGBT people Category:Cheerful characters Category:Friendly People Category:Characters who have roommates Category:Fictional Characters Category:OC users Category:Pranksters Category:2012 debuts Category:2014 GoAnimate debuts Category:Living people Category:Creatures Category:People who have pets Category:Americans Category:American Users Category:People from USA Category:Born in the USA Category:Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Occasional GoAnimators Category:Fun GoAnimators Category:Pansexuals Category:Pansexual characters Category:Pansexual users Category:Troublemakers Category:Living Creatures